Recuerdos Futuros
by zero-0017
Summary: Alice despertó y se dio cuenta de que no era una persona normal. No sabia nada sobre si misma, pero ¿quien era quien aparecía en su mente? ¿quien era aquel hermoso rubio? Debía encontrarlo.


_**::*.*::**_

_**Primer y único Fanfiction que he escrito de Twilight, y aunque hace rato que lo tenia entre mis borradores hasta ahora me decidí a publicarlo, después claro, de re-editarlo. Espero que les agrade un poco, y mínimo me digan si les gusto o no de forma constructiva (?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero esta historia es en parte mi invención basado en los hechos del libro.**_

_**_**Sin más les dejo este humilde one-shot.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*-_RECUERDOS FUTUROS_-*<strong>_

Toda la confusión del mundo hacia acopio en mi cabeza; que por cierto, estaba muy adolorida. Pero hasta eso el "dolor", era muy extraño. A decir verdad no lo entendía, ¿por que me dolía mi cabeza? No recordaba habérmela golpeado ni ningún trauma similar. Un momento, creo que…en realidad no recuerdo nada.

Miro mis manos. Estoy sentada en lo profundo de un bosque, o al menos eso supongo, eso es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, suponer. Pero…

— _**¿Alice?, amor, ¿Alice?**__**—**__ Decía el hermoso timbre del chico rubio que por un momento asalto mis pensamientos._

— _**¡Aquí estoy tontito!**__**—**__Respondió una melodiosa voz, era una linda mujer de cabello negro corto que se acercaba al chico rubio. __**—**__**Ya sabes que estoy aquí, contigo para siempre.**__**—**_

_Después ambos rompieron en risas._

Asi termino esa extraña visión. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Son acaso parte de mi pasado? No lo sé, no parecen de "mi" pasado, y no los recuerdo tampoco; aunque es gracioso decirlo, en realidad mi mente esta nula de pensamientos pasados.

Me harté de estar sentada con la reflexión del olvido así que me puse de pie. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta: es de noche; curioso por que en realidad no tengo frió, y debería tenerlo, solo traigo puesto un camisón blanco de algodón. ¿Cómo es posible que todas las leyes físicas, químicas y biológicas estén presentes en mi cabeza, y ni siquiera un reacuerdo mío? Es realmente frustrante, como tener una enciclopedia en la cabeza, pero también igual de impersonal.

De nuevo se me presento una visión.

_Una chica de cabello negro corre en el bosque, va tras algo. Su velocidad es muy rápida pero yo, de igual forma puedo seguir sus movimientos sin dificultad; alcanza a un venado en carrera, y se afianza de la yugular. Esta vestida igual que yo._

Inmediatamente después de eso mi mente se nublo, solo podía sentir, no estaba completamente segura de que era esa fuerza que me manipulaba, al darme cuenta estaba corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo un olor muy apetitoso. La garganta me quemaba, mis músculos se contraían en cada paso, y un líquido llenaba mi boca, mi mente me dio la palabra. Veneno. Solo fueron dos segundos y mis dientes se apretaban contra la garganta de un venado, sentía ese cálido fluir por mi boca, mí garganta, aliviaba un poco la…sed.

Cuando fui perfectamente consiente de todo lo que había sucedido, pude razonar mi acción junto con mi última…visión. Había dos cosas: En primera, sabía que no era precisamente una reacción humana lo que acababa de realizar así que era lógico, no soy humana. Y con eso como primicia mi mente de nuevo me dio la palabra a mi reflexión. Vampiro.

La segunda cuestión fue que los últimos cuatro segundos fueron un _deja vu_ de mi alucinación. No necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta que no era meramente un enfoque de mi mente perturbada, ¿entonces era mi futuro lo que había visto ? Con eso en mente solo faltaba la identificación de la persona; así que, cerré mis ojos y trate de captar lo que buscaba. Escuche con bastante detenimiento.

Lo encontré. El sonido que buscaba.

El fluir del agua.

Me dirigí al pequeño arroyo, estaba lo suficientemente calmado para el uso que le tenía en mente. Capte mi imagen en el agua. Mi cabello corto y oscuro como la noche, mi piel pálida, mis facciones finas, mis ojos color escarlata, todo era como en mis visiones, entonces ¿también era la mujer que estaba con el apuesto rubio? El pensamiento me sobresalto.

— **¿Soy yo?**** —**

¡Ah, el timbre de mi voz le dio un vuelco a todo! Era la última prueba de que efectivamente era yo.

De nuevo, cerré mis ojos y trate con todas mis fuerzas de volver a invocar la visión del apuesto rubio. El intento, fue con éxito.

_Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso sentado en una cafetería. Al parecer se encontraba triste, porque le rodeaba un ambiente nostálgico y decaído. Pero aquella imagen cambio cuando alguien llego a encontrarse con él. Una sonrisa cruzo por mis labios. Esa persona era yo._

Debía encontrarlo, y lo haría como sea.

Durante esa búsqueda tuve muchas más visiones, y la misma de la cafetería una y otra vez. Logre reconocer el lugar gracias a que en una de ellas vislumbre un anuncio de Philadelphia en un rincón de la barra, lo que además me dio una fecha aproximada 1948. Dos años más. En mi vistazo al futuro también logre captar que seria en un día lluvioso por la mañana.

Me instale en Philadelphia este año (1948), y venia a la cafetería todos los días lluviosos. Este es mi décimo segunda vez que asisto. En la noche tuve la premonición con más fuerza que antes, estoy segura que ese día será hoy.

Han pasado cuatro horas, y a decir verdad he notado que no soy una persona paciente.

Un chirrido de la puerta anuncio que alguien había entrado, me gire. No podía confundirlo con nadie más: era Él; incluso podría reconocerlo entre una multitud.

Después de ingresar al lugar, tomo asiento en un rincón apartado. Di un brinco del taburete en el que me encontraba.

Me acerqué.

—**Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo.****—** Le recriminé.

Setecientos veintitrés días para ser exactos, pensé.

—**Lo siento, señorita.****—** Me respondió bajando la cabeza, lo que era un modal muy sureño.

Mi impaciencia hizo acto en el lugar, estire mi mano hacia él. Y entonces correspondió a mi gesto tomando la mía.

Esperamos a que oscureciera y salimos. Pude notar que al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto, pero no solté su mano, era tan cálida. Me gustaba la sensación de calma que yo sentía en esos momentos. Lo mire a los ojos, eran oscuros, pero pronto serian de un hermoso dorado.

Caminábamos despreocupadamente sin rumbo fijo.

—**Jasper, ¿llevas mucho tiempo solo?****—**

—**Disculpa, no te he dicho mi nombre. Entonces ¿cómo es que los sabes?****—**

Cierto, pensé. Me faltaba aclararle algunas cosas.

—**Antes que nada, quiera que me dejes explicar todo y yo te responderé las preguntas que quieras después. ¿Podrías hacerlo?****—**

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de que podía empezar.

—**Soy Alice. Y el motivo por el que sabia que estarías aquí es porque puedo… predecir, o más bien ver el futuro más probable antes de que suceda. Así es como te encontré y también por eso sé tu nombre. Te he visto muchas veces antes en mis visiones.**** —**

—**Puedo estar seguro de eso.****—** Contestó realmente convencido.

Jasper acepto cada una de mis palabras, después comprendí el motivo. Me contó sobre su "don"; él es capaz de sentir y manipular los sentimientos de los demás. Por eso había sentido la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Lo que más me costó explicar fue una de mis últimas visiones: La de Carlisle y su familia, nuestra familia. Le conté acerca de sus actos y de la forma en que sobrellevaban esta existencia que a ambos nos tocó vivir. Nuestra misión era encontrarlos.

Así tendríamos un lugar al que pertenecer. Un hogar.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así termina este breve escrito. Casi no escribo de libros, ojala este no sea mi único fiction de este tipo. Dependerá de ustedes, ¿me merezco aunque sea un review?<strong>_

_**Hasta luego.**_


End file.
